Soft tissue tears, bone fracture or joint dislocation all generally require a fixation device to be correctly treated. In some cases, however, drilling a hole to accommodate the fixation device and/or tapping the fixation device into the bone may damage or split the bone. These damaged bones may be repaired by inserting, for example, a revision implant therethrough. For some small and/or thin bones, however, insertion of a revision implant may be difficult or even impossible.